20 truths: Renji and Rukia
by crazy alligator
Summary: Oneshot.  20 truths about Renji, Rukia, and their relationship.  Fluffy RenRuki.


So, I have yet to see a 20 truths for Renji and Rukia anywhere on the internet. I've seen for Renji and Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo, Byakuya and Kenpachi, one for just Renji, one for just Rukia, and a lot of others, but not for Renji and Rukia. I even typed it in for the search engine on both google and , and nothing came up. Being the hardcore RenRuki fan I am, I cannot allow this to stand. So here it is. Most are in past tense, but a couple are in present tense.

20 truths: Renji and Rukia

1. Even though they don't live in the grimy, rotten slums anymore, where banding together for survival is a must, every time they are faced with a situation in which there is only one of something left, and two of them wishing to indulge in it, whichever of them is holding said food item will swiftly, and without thought, break it in two, purposefully giving the larger half to the other. No questions asked.

2. Rukia makes fun of Renji's tattoos constantly. Brutally. Vehemently. She seems to have made it her life's goal to beat into the ground how utterly ridiculous they are. In truth, however, she only does it to cover up the fact that they're what she finds the most attractive about him.

3. On the other hand, Renji mocks and teases Rukia about her height and stature nonstop, usually directing his mock insults towards the aspects of her chest. But even with all these jokes and teases, if ever he is faced with the decision of either a night spent with Matsumoto, or a night spent with his beloved Rukia, he will never hesitate to choose the petite raven-haired shinigami whom he has loved since childhood.

4. Rukia's the only person still alive that ever saw Renji's real eyebrows, and it was only at the most recent shinigami women's association's meeting that she realized how the statement, "I know for a fact that red is Renji's natural hair color," could be greatly misinterpreted.

Directly after, she realizes that half the Soul Society must think that she has slept with Renji.

5. Truth is, she never has. But one of the facts that she keeps locked away in her mental chest of deep, dark secrets is that she has fantasized about it nearly as many times as he has.

6. Throughout their whole lives, whether it was living in the streets, attending the academy, or being tragically separated, one thing had always stayed a constant. They love each other unconditionally, and in a way in which they can love no other.

7. Lips press to lips sooner than either can process, and then pull away in realization of what was just done on a random impulse. Large violet eyes stare up at brown pinprick ones, and reveal a longing that has been building up for decades. Tiny hands grasp a head the color of fire and pull it back down for more. It is simultaneously that both parties fathom,

_Why didn't this happen sooner?_

8. There was always the question of Byakuya. Rukia's brother, and the head of the Kuchiki family. A man bound by duty, in both the literal sense and in the sense that he himself proclaims it. A man who had already once broken a promise to stay faithful to all laws and rules in existence. A man who was most definitely the biggest deciding factor in whether they would have to end up eloping or not.

But now, as they stand before the door of his office, hand in hand, the reality that they are actually asking for a blessing from him comes to the forefront, and it is joy that dominates rather than fear and uncertainty, joy at the fact that they have finally come to their senses.

9. To both, the notion of marriage is both exciting and familiar, in a way. They have lived together before, shared the same bed and same blankets, huddled together for warmth. They can vividly remember nights cuddled up together, memories of doing such things in their teenage years the strongest, as it was during that stage that their hearts would beat rapidly from a combination of their closeness and the hormones rushing through their bodies.

The only difference now is that they can acton their urges.

10. Even though they didn't know so, on their wedding night while they were alone in their bedroom acting on tradition, Byakuya stood guard outside their house, making certain that no one would invade their private sanctuary.

11. The idea of a kid caused Renji's feelings to conflict. Of course, having one would be great. But then there was the parenting issue. Neither he nor Rukia had any memories of their parents from being alive, heck, they might not have ever even had any. So, naturally, both shinigami were more or less clueless on how to raise a child.

But when Rukia took his hands in hers and placed them on her small stomach, telling him excitedly that she was pregnant, he somehow knew that it would be okay.

12. As soon as it was found out that Rukia and Renji were expecting, Rukia was put on strict paperwork-only duty. No training, no missions, nothing that required Rukia to physically exert herself. For her, it was a major annoyance, though she knew that it was a necessary precaution to keep the baby safe. Every time there was an alert, she would perk up and reach for the zanpakuto(she only had it with her if it became absolutely necessary that she defend herself)at her waist, but then sigh in disappointment at the remembrance that she had to sit it out.

_Although_, she thought, licking her lips as she watched Renji training arduously, shirt removed so he wouldn't overheat, while strands of hair found their way out of his ponytail to hang before his face, _At least I can still watch Renji train..._

13. A hormone-ridden Rukia was not a pleasant sight. Lamps, glasses, even a table had been broken when she was on one of her angry tyrants, and Renji had long ago given up attempting to verbally stop her, for the male shinigami had learned that doing that would earn him an hour of being yelled at, sometimes even an injury. So he did his best not to upset her, and when her emotions did get the better of her, he would either stay neutral and let her get it out of her system, or run out to the market to get whatever he knew she wanted.

But, as she lay beside him at night, sleeping soundly, the slight bulge of her belly hidden beneath her loosely-fitting night garments, he reminds himself that this nine months of craziness will be rewarded with a lifetime of irreplaceable happiness.

14. As the months progressed, Rukia's stomach, naturally, grew larger as women's stomach's do when they are with child. Eventually, it was to the point where not even her baggy shihakusho could conceal it, and it was plainly obvious now that she was going to have a baby soon. At this point, every person that she passed by would congratulate her about it. No one ever insinuated that she was overweight, as pregnancies in Soul Society were on the rare side, and every shinigami in the seireitei knew about her condition.

That is, except, for that poor, poor newly-seated officer in the seventh division, who had been last recorded going to deliver a report to the 13th squad's fukutaicho, and had never been heard from again.

15. At eight-and-a-half months, Rukia was huge. Her short height was a factor in this, of course, and Renji was blown away by the fact that this fiery woman who, just months ago, could lift a rock above her head and annihilate you out of anger alone, was now walking around slowly and carefully, holding her swollen stomach with care and unable to even jump properly.

16. A few days before the due date, Rukia went on maternity leave. All she did the whole day was lie on the sofa, too tired to move, and she talked to Renji on the phone while he was working, from the moment he got to the office, into the evening when he left work to return home to her. Naturally, Byakuya picked up on this, observing Renji as he filled out paperwork, while at the same time shouldering a phone up to his ear, as he attempted to simultaneously focus on a conversation with Rukia.

Realizing that his lieutenant couldn't multitask to save his own life, and also acknowledging the fact that Rukia needed someone to talk to, especially now of all times, the noble swiftly transported Renji's tall stack of papers to his own desk. Renji, dazed, looked up, and flashed his captain a look of relief and gratefulness when he realized that the man was taking on his share of paperwork.

Byakuya just smirked.

17. The day that Rukia went into labor was a day of many firsts for Renji. It was the first time he had had the displeasure of seeing Rukia in the worst pain possible, for one thing. But it was also the first time he had almost passed out twice in one sitting, and the first time he had felt Rukia squeeze his hand so tightly that he swore she almost broke bones.

The most significant first in that day, however, for both Renji and Rukia, was seeing the tiny face of their sleeping baby, small snores emitting from the tiny being as they marveled the she was theirs, and theirs alone.

18. In the middle of the night, when the tiny babe would sniffle and cry as she woke up, Renji and Rukia would often argue about whose turn it was to go put her back to sleep. Usually, though, it was Renji who was forced to trudge up from their twin futons, dragging his feet sleepily across the wood floor, muttering to himself in the dark while bags hung from his eyes.

But even with this occurrence, when he would walk into the nursery and lift her out of her crib, he would always find himself smiling at the reminder that he and Rukia had a precious little bundle of love that could never be replaced.

19. Even at six years old, the tiny girl was fierce and fiery like her parents, often going to the eleventh with her father and watching happily as the men sparred, slashing and slicing at each other until one or both participants collapsed in a tired heap, too exhausted to continue. She would even insist on joining the fights at certain times, and although Rukia had a strict policy against such things, it was a secret between the girl and her father that she would oftentimes be allowed to go into the ring and get to punch some people from behind, a jest that she much enjoyed and was rather well at.

20. Finally, the day had come. Renji and Rukia's daughter was standing before them, in a red and white uniform, the uniform worn by female students at the shinigami academy. Her red hair was tied back into two low, long pigtails, and her violet eyes gleamed excitedly, as her tall, lean form practically shook with anticipation at the prospect of her first day at the academy.

Renji was lecturing his daughter on how to fend off boys, and making sure to tell her the kinds of dirty things that boys at her age thought about, saying that he knew, because he had also been that age once. The girl, however, simply winked at her mother, who was sitting beside her father and laughing internally. A week ago, Rukia had discussed with her daughter how to properly attract guys, and was actually rooting the youth on to get out there in the dating pool. Both females continued to internally roll their eyes at the red-haired male, as he babbled on about horny teenage boys that were "up to no good."

Even though he would never admit it, Renji fit the overprotective dad role perfectly.

END

So cute, and so fun to write. 3 Anyways, I hope you guys like it, I really enjoyed writing it. Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not I, and I love and appreciate all opinions! Also, anonymous reviews are now enabled!


End file.
